Sweet, Sweet Halloween
by NagiraAkisa
Summary: The night of candies and spooks is just right around the corner. How would Roxas, Xion and their fellow friends going to spend this annual festival of sugar-coated fright? Prequel of 'Just One Last Time' & companion of 'Just One More Time'.


**OMG! OMG! I'm late! I'm late again! I'm so sorry for those who got this after Halloween! I fell sick for two days! And I was unable to open my laptop! So sorry! DX  
><strong>

**IMPORTANT: This story is an event before the story 'Just One Last Time' and an explanation/companion to the Halloween photo in Chapter 3 of the story 'Just One More Time'. It's better to read those stories to understand this story a little better. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry if this story is like rushed. Why is it like rushed? Because it is rushed! I finished this just now! I don't even have time to check any mistakes! So, sorry of any mistakes. And somehow, the story turns out to be kinda random... Idk...  
><strong>

**So... Let the story start, shall we? Enjoy! *disappeared into a puff of smoke***

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except for the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet, Sweet Halloween<strong>

"_This is Halloween, This is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright. It's our town, everybody scream. In this town of Halloween." _The 'This is Halloween' song played softly from the speakers in a costume store as people searching for the costumes they are going to wear. Halloween is just around the corner, and a lot of people are busy with buying costumes and decorations for the coming 'scary' holiday.

A redhead teenage girl sang along with the song softly as she scanned the full clothes rack in front of her. "In this town we call home. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song."

The girl continued to hum the music of the song happily when a blonde girl around her age walked towards her and stopped by her side. She opened her mouth and spoke.

"So Kairi, what are you going to dress up for this Halloween?" A blonde girl asked her friend as they scanned through one costumes after another that hangs on the clothes rack.

The redhead girl took out a white tattered dress by its hanger from the rack and examined it. "I was thinking about dressing up as a corpse bride, or maybe just a corpse if I can't find a reasonable priced wedding dress." She placed the dress back to the rack then turned to ask her friend, "How about you, Namine? You're going as an angel again?"

The blonde, Namine, shook her head and replied, "Nope. I will have a matching costume with Riku this time. Besides, I think someone else would look good as an angel this Halloween." She let out a soft giggle as a picture came to her mind.

Kairi tilted her head in curiosity, "Who?"

Namine smiled back to her then said, "I'll tell you later. Oh! Xion is here!" She cried out and pointed to the store's door, where a girl with short black hair entered and looked around the store.

"Xion! Over here!" Kairi called out and waved to her. Xion quickly spotted her friends and walked towards them with a smile pasted on her face.

"Hi, guys!" She greeted them and they greeted back.

"Ne, Xion. What are you going to dress up as this time?" Kairi asked her.

Xion tapped her chin, think for awhile then answered, "I was thinking about dressing up as a witch. You two have dressed up as a witch before, so I wanna be the one this year. It would be fun too!"

"A witch, you said? I think I know just the most prefect witch costume for you. I saw it just now on another clothes rack. Come, I'll show you," Namine stated and led Xion and Kairi to another clothes rack hang with lots of costumes. She scanned the costumes for awhile then pulled out a cute witch costumes in black and purple colours. She held it up to show to the other two girls.

"So? What do you think? It's purple, your favorite colour. This dress is cute and also modern!" The blonde commented and handed it to Xion, so she can has a closer look. The dress is indeed cute and modern like Namine explained. It is strapless and the torso features a corset which is laced up with purple ribbon. The skirt is in mid-thigh length and is trimmed with purple lace at the end. Three pieces of purple and black fabric are attached with leather-looking straps at the bottom of the skirt to give it a little punky style. A purple waist sash is added to finish off the prefect look for the dress. To Xion's satisfaction, the price is not as expensive as she thought.

"This is really cute. I think I'll buy it. It wasn't as expensive as I thought it would be too," Xion said.

Kairi smiled. "Awesome! I can totally imagine you in that dress now. Trust me, you'll look very beautiful in it. However… Wait here." The redhead walked off then soon, came back with a packet of fishnet stockings and a black witch hat with white spider webs design. "These would turn the costume from beautiful into sexy! With this fishnet stocking and that sleeveless dress, Roxas would be having nosebleeds for sure!"

"K-Kairi! Not so loud," Xion told her friend with her face flushed pink and looked around, some of the buyers gave them a curious stare, but then continued to do their own shopping.

"Sorry. Anyway, you'll look sexy in this. Oh! And this pair of boots to go with it," Kairi said and out of nowhere, she pulled out a pair of black leather boots with purple shoelaces.

Xion gasped at the sight of the boots. "I-It's… Beautiful…" She has always loved to wear boots, and that one is a 'must-have' boots for her.

Namine smiled at the happy ravenette then said, "That was quick. It seems like your costume shopping is done. Really, I bet Roxas would love it."

Xion blushed lightly at the sound of her boyfriend's name again. "Do you guys think so?" Xion asked while blushing.

"We know so." Kairi and Namine said at the same time. Xion giggled then smiled widely. She loves Roxas very much, and she really hopes he would love her in this costume. 'I wonder what he would dress up as this year…'

"Why don't you go and try on the dress? And don't show it to us, we want to see it on Halloween. You know, as a surprise because we won't show you our costumes too." Namine informed her and pointed the way to the fitting room. Xion nodded and walked away from them.

Kairi turned to look at the smiling Namine and asked, "Okay. Back to the top. What do you have in mind?"

Namine turned to face her then answered, "I'll explain it to you back at home. For now, let's just say a certain someone would have an unexpected make-over. Now, grab that pair of wings for me. We need it for the transformation."

~*~Sweet, Sweet Halloween~*~

"No Axel! Put it down! Put it down! Oh Dear Kingdom Hearts, put it down!"

In a cozy house somewhere in Twilight Town, a spiky blond-haired boy ran towards a tall spiky red-haired man with a fire extinguisher is his hands. The redhead teen noticed it and stopped him in his track by placing his hand on the blonde's forehead. "Chill Roxas. It would be fine."

"Fine? What if you burn down the whole place? !" The blonde, Roxas, shook his head and told his tall friend, "Axel. It's dangerous! It might not work! It's too risky!"

"Sheesh. Relax, Mr. Easily Panic Safety Guy. How would we know will it work or not if we didn't even try it? Maybe it would work like I planned." Axel said.

"But this is out of the question! It's dangerous. I know you like fire and all… But you can't wear a burning cloak as your costume for this Halloween!" Roxas exclaimed and snatched the huge lighter that Axel held in his hands.

Axel pouted. "Aw~ Come on, Roxas! Let's just give it a try. If it fails, we can just let the cloak burn to nothing or use the fire extinguisher. If it works, I would be AWESOME on Halloween!" He said and tried to get his lighter back.

"Even if it works, I still won't let you wear it. You'll get yourself serious third degree burns!"

"You are such a party pooper…" Axel pouted and murmured.

Roxas rolled his eyes at Axel's childish behavior. "Oh, excuse me for trying to save my best friend from killing himself." Just then, his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and read the ID. "Xi-Xi."

Axel smirked then teased in a singsong tone, "Oh~ Seems like a certain love bird want to talk to her fiancé~"

"W-What? We're only 17 years old, Axel! We can't marry yet!"

"Well, you two can after college. Just make an engagement first," Axel teased on.

"Don't try to change the subject." He blushed a little and continued, "And Xion and I getting married are not important for now. If you can excuse me, I need to answer this." Then he exited Axel's bedroom to answer Xion's call.

Axel sighed then turned to look at the printouts he placed on his table. "Hmm… They said it won't give you burns because the fuel, which is only can be naphtha or kerosene, will burns at a relatively low temperature. So, touching it would be just like touching a hot pizza that is straight out from the oven. See? I told Roxas I'm going to be fine."

He heard footsteps then turned to meet his friend. He crossed his hands in front of his chest and asked, "So, why Xion called you?"

"Oh. She just wanted to tell me she's done with her costume shopping and asked me what I'm doing," Roxas replied as he walked towards the spiky redhead.

"Oh. I bet you told her about how awesome my costume will be huh?" Axel grinned widely.

"She told me to tell you not to do anything stupid and also tell me to fire you with a fire extinguisher if you don't listen," Roxas replied and watched his friend's expression changed.

"Aw… Come one. Not her too! Man! You guys really are meant for each other."

"Cause we are." Roxas grinned. 'We are…'

Axel let out a huge sigh then showed Roxas the paper. "Read here, Roxy. They said the flame is burn in a low temperature, so it's not hot. I wonder get hurt, I'm serious!"

Roxas blinked then took the paper from Axel to read clearly. After a few minutes, Roxas spoke, "Axel… This is the instructions on 'How to make a small fireball'. Not a flaming cloak that you can wear! One small burning cotton ball in your hand is so much different from a burning cloak on your body!"

"But I'm using their way to make the burning cloak. If that fireball is safe, this should too," Axel fought back. "Roxas. Please, just let me try. If I really can't handle it - which I doubt it -, I'll just choose another costume for Halloween. Pleaseeeeeeee….." Axel pled and gave Roxas the best puppy eyes he can make.

Roxas groaned in annoyance and looked away from Axel. "Fine. You can try it out, under some circumstances."

"Really? That's great! What circumstances?" Axel asked excitedly.

"One: You must test this outside. So you won't burn down the whole house. Two: You can't wear it when you set it on fire for the few time. Three: Don't dare to lie to me that it isn't hot, you can manage the heat, etc. Four: If it fails, choose a normal costume like everyone else… You got a deal?" Roxas asked and held out his hand to wait for Axel to shake on it.

Axel gave his chin a few rubs then sighed. "Alright." Next, he shook Roxas's hand, agreed with the deal. "I'll listen to you this time, short stuff." Axel chuckled then ruffled Roxas's hair, earning a groan of annoyance from him.

"Anyway, what would you dress up as this year?" Axel asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a mummy or a werewolf or something. Haven't thought of it," Roxas answered.

"Really? Why don't you ask Xion what she'll dress up as then go buy a matching costume? I heard Namine and Riku would wear matching costume this year."

"I don't think so. Xion said her costume is a secret."

"Oh. Okay, then it's up to you. Now, help me get this outside." Axel said and walked towards the male mannequin, who's wearing the cloak. Roxas eyed the mannequin for awhile then asked, "Where do you get that?"

Axel shrugged. "In the garbage area, somewhere in town. It's still in good condition and I knew it would come to a use someday. Come on, less talking and more helping me carry him."

"I'm sure you can carry him yourself just fine. After all, it's just plastic." Roxas said and watched Axel circled his arms around the mannequin's waist and lifted it up.

"Fine. At least help me to open the back door."

Roxas nodded and walked out of Axel's room, down the stairs and opened the back door which led to the small yard behind his house. Soon, Axel descended down the stair with a mannequin (which looks like a dead, stiff man for Roxas) in his hand and joined him in the small yard.

Axel placed the dummy down and took out a small tin can of lighter's fluid and his trusty lighter. "Alright! Let's do this!" Axel was pouring lighter's fluid onto the cloak when Roxas's cell phone rang again. He quickly answered it, "Hello? Roxas Strife speaking."

"Roxas! It's me, Kairi! You have to come to my house now! Asap! Now! It's an emergency!" The girl from the other line shouted.

"Ouch! Kairi, please don't scream into the microphone. Why do you call me? Where's Sora?" Roxas asked.

"He's with Riku! Shopping! Please Roxas! Come now! Now! It's important!" Kairi continued to shout.

Roxas gave his ear a rub before placing the phone back to his ear and replied, "Okay okay. I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Thank you! And hurry up!" With that, Kairi ended the line.

'I wonder what is this 'emergency' she's yelling about…' Roxas thought to himself and slid the phone into his pocket. "Hey, Axel. Kairi called and said she needs my help."

"What for?" Axel asked without looking at him, continuing pouring the lighter's fluid onto the cloak's sleeve.

"I don't know. She said it's important, so I gotta go."

"Now? You haven't even got to see how awesome my costume will be." Axel said as he looked up to his friend.

"Ya. Sorry, Axel. I'll see it on Halloween then. As a surprise. Just remember the deal, don't you dare do anything stupid."

"Okay!"

Roxas bid Axel farewell and left his house. The journey to Kairi's house was quiet and soon, he reached her house. He knocked the door three times then waited for any response or his friend will open the door for him. He heard a door slammed open inside, loud and quick footsteps down the stairs, footsteps towards him and then the 'click' from the front door. Like he thought, it was Kairi who opened the door.

"Thank god! You're here! Hurry! Come to my room!" Kairi commanded him before ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. Roxas followed her and when he entered the pink bedroom, she was holding up a white long dress with a golden waist sash with a worried look on her face.

"Um… Why you called you to come here?" Roxas asked.

"'Cause I don't know which costume we should forced you into! Do you think this is good?" Kairi asked as she walked towards Roxas and held the costume up, imagining whether or not is the costume looks good on him.

Roxas blinked twice then asked, "W-What?"

"Namine! Help me! Is this good?" Kairi ignored Roxas's word and asked the blonde who's walking into the bedroom.

"Hmm… I was thinking maybe he'll just wear a diaper or something." Namine answered to the redhead.

"But he's not a cupid. He's supposed to be an angel, right?" Kairi asked.

"I know… But I would like to see Xion blushed when he only dressed in a diaper and nothing else."

"W-What?" Roxas asked again, totally confused by the two girls' conversation.

"There's no way he would agreed with that." Kairi said.

"That's why I'm using the word 'force', Kai."

"Wait a minute! What in the world are you two talking about?" Roxas exclaimed.

Finally, the two girls turned to look at him. An evil smile pasted on both of their face. "We're gonna forced you to dress up as an angel this Halloween." Kairi stated. Namine giggled then continued, "And there's nothing you…" The blonde stopped, walked towards the door, closed it then locked it, twice. She turned back to face Roxas. "Can do about it."

Roxas's eyes were wide opened as he took a few steps backwards until he felt his back up against the wall. Looking at those evil grins on his friends' face, there's only one thing came to his mind. 'Ah nuts…'

~*~Sweet, Sweet Halloween~*~

"Where are they?" Sora asked his girlfriend, Kairi as they stood in front of the train station. The next train to Halloween Town is leaving in about 10 minutes but some of their friends haven't show up.

Kairi gave Sora a smile then wrapped his left arm with hers. "They'll be here soon, Sora. Just a few more minutes. You should be more patience."

"Okay. Anything for you," Sora said and gave Kairi a kiss on the head. The redhead giggled in reply.

"Oh! There's Namine and Riku!" Kairi exclaimed excitedly and pointed to the couple who are walking towards them.

Sora whistled softly at the sight of them. "Wow… Awesome matching costume, guys!"

Riku and Namine are both vampires. Riku wore a black demonic jacket with blood red trim along the edges, and matching black pants down to the heels of his black shoes. The top few buttons of the jacket were unbuttoned, thus showing his bare chest and a little of his nicely toned abs. He also wore fake vampire fangs. He looks like the dark vampire lord of a castle.

As for Namine, she looks like the dark vampire wife of the lord. She wore a short, red, satiny dress covered in black lace with a web design. The lace flows to the floor and also creates the off-the-shoulder sleeves. The sleeves are quarter length and attached to drape sleeves that cover the lower portion of the arm with blood red ribbon. She also wore a black waist cincher to accents the dress and is lined with boning for extra support. The buttons on the corset were decorated with blood red jewels. She also applied red highlight on her blonde hair with spray-on hair dye and wore fake vampire fangs as well. On her neck was a make-up vampire's teeth mark. It explained that Riku had bit her to change her into a vampire in order to claim her as his wife.

In short, they looked vampire-ry cute together.

Namine smiled at Sora and thanked, "Why thank you, dear friend. Your costume isn't bad too. It's a bit simple, yet bloody unique."

Sora grinned back as a 'thanks'. He wore a tattered tuxedo, minus the black jacket, with (fake) blood splattered all over him, even on his face and hair. In his right hand is a blood-stained smaller sized chainsaw.

Riku chuckled at the sight of his two friends together and said, "What are you Sora? The killer of the dead bride?"

Sora choked on his own saliva and quickly turned to his silver-haired friend. "N-no! Of course not! Why would I kill Kairi?"

"Um... Because she's a dead bride and you're covered in 'blood'?" Riku made air quotation marks on the word, blood.

Kairi dressed up as a dead bribe. Her white wedding dress was tattered in a few areas and it was covered in a lot of 'blood'. The white lace on the dress was tore and the veil was bloodied as well. There was a trail of blood from the corner of her mouth to her chin and there were cuts on her cheek as well. The bloodiest area was at her chest, on the bodice where the knife wound is.

"No! I'm the killer of the killer who killed Kairi, who was killed by her own fiancé." Sora explained, but not in a very clear way.

Namine blinked twice, not quite understand what he just said. "Um… What did you said again?"

Kairi smiled and explained to the blonde, "You see. I was killed by my 'fiancé' on the night before the wedding. Sora, my best friend, found out about the murder and so, killed my 'fiancé' in revenge."

Namine nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, isn't that a tragic yet beautiful story?"

Kairi smiled and spotted a ravenette walking towards them. "Oh! It's Xion! OMG! You are so cute!" Kairi let go of her arm from Sora's and skipped excitedly towards her friend to give her a hug. Xion returned it and smiled. "Thanks, Kairi. Wow! You're costume is awesome! Is it a matching costume with Sora's?"

"Kinda. Namine and Riku are a better example of matching costume. Come!" The redhead grabbed Xion's wrist and pulled her towards the gang.

"Hello, Xion. What did I said, I knew you would look beautiful in that costume. And that's a very nice broom," Namine commented.

"Thanks Namine. Oh my! Both of your costume is so awesome!" The demonic couple thanked her.

Xion turned to Sora and asked, "Are you Kairi's killer?"

"No! I'm not! I'm the killer of her killer! Why does everyone kept on having the wrong idea? !" Sora exclaimed then hung his head in depression. "I will never kill Kairi…"

Xion sweatdropped slightly then quickly apologized, "Sorry, Sora. It's just that you're so bloody…"

After a few more minutes, Roxas and Axel finally arrived to the train station. Xion let out a gasp when she saw her boyfriend's costume. "A-Angel?"

Namine smiled and told her, "Yup. He's your guardian angel."

"Guardian angel? Roxas?" Xion asked then blushed. She actually liked that idea.

Roxas walked towards her with a warm smile. "Hey Xi-Xi. You looked very beautiful as a witch." He leaned forwards and placed a peek on her cheek. Then he whispered softly, "And sexy too…" Now, that made Xion blushed. Very, very red.

"Thanks, Rox. You looked very good as an angel. I like it." Xion told him.

"Really? Thanks." Roxas smiled and placed his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Roxas wore a white plain T-shirt, white pants and a pair of white shoes. On his back is a pair of small wings and a white halo on top of his head. It's quite simple, but in Xion's eyes, he really is her angel with white aura surrounded him, giving her warmth.

Xion looked over to Axel and asked, "What are you, Axel? Reaper?"

Axel was wearing a dark long cloak that reached just above his ankles, black pants, black boots and he has the hood on, but his face is still visible. He gave his friends a smile then answered, "You'll find out once we reached Halloween Town."

Xion blinked twice then said, "Oh. Okay then." She looked at Roxas, hoping to get an answer from him, but he just simply shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure either, but he had a guess it was the burning cloak Axel is dying to try.

Axel and Roxas complimented on everyone's costume, but when they saw Sora's. They both has the same question, "Are you Kairi's killer?"

A vein in Sora's head popped as he yelled, "NO! I'M NOT!" Everyone except Axel, Roxas and Sora laughed at the spiky brunette's reaction. Maybe he should just change to be Kairi's killer so he doesn't have to get misunderstood anymore.

Soon, they all boarded the train and went to Halloween Town.

~*~Sweet, Sweet Halloween~*~

Once the gang of seven people arrived in Halloween Town, they immediately hear the 'This is Halloween' song blasting from the speakers around the town. People in different costumes filled the streets, smells of candies, pumpkin pies, caramel, and a whole lot of other foods filled the air.

They saw a lot of food carts, and game stalls like apple bobbing, haunted house, fortune telling tent, pumpkin bowling, spooky walk in the dark cemetery, collect bones in an abandoned morgue in the given time, and a lot more!

There was also a small stage where they will be entertainments. They spotted the tall Jack Skellington near the fountain with green water, giving out candy filled pumpkin shaped basket for everyone.

"Oh my! It looks so fun!" Xion exclaimed happily.

"Let's go! I want candy!" Sora said and he and Kairi disappeared into the sea of people. Soon, Namine and Riku too walked into the creature filled streets.

Roxas turned back to Axel and said, "Let's go Axel! What are you waiting for?"

Axel was pouring something from a can onto himself while answering, "Wait wait. Almost done." He closed the can and placed it back into his cloak's inner pocket. He took out his lighter and clicked on the fire.

"Now, be amaze by the most awesome costume in the whole history ever!" Axel shouted then set his cloak in fire. Xion yelped in surprise when the cloak lit up and quickly covered in flame. Roxas watched his friend's life-risking costume with wide opened eyes.

All of the other people cried out in surprise and fear when they saw Axel's cloak on fire. One of the boys thought that Axel's cloak caught on fire, so he tried to take it out with a bucket of water and apple he snatched from the apple bobbing game stall.

"Let me take it out! Let me take it out!" The boy said as he ran forwards Axel. Axel quickly stopped him before he could pour the water onto him.

"Woah Woah! Wait! I'm okay! This is my costume!" Axel told him.

"You're on fire, man! Fire!" The boy yelled.

"I know! That's what my costume is! See?" Axel motioned to his cloak, which the fire is started to get smaller and soon disappeared because all of the lighter's fluid was used up. "I'm fine. Once the lighter fluid's burned off, the fire will stop."

"Wow… That's awesome, dude!" The boy yelled.

"Cause I made it awesome on purpose." Axel answered. Xion and Roxas would only sweatdropped at the whole incident. Well, at least Axel's costume works.

For the next few hours, all of the teens had a great time in Halloween Town. They tried out all of the game stalls and even won a few rewards. They also have a great time in the haunted house, for the boys at least, because their girlfriend will hold tightly onto them. But they had to wait until the fire on Axel's cloak burn off before the guard would let them in.

Speaking of Axel's costume, he won the first price on Most Awesome Costume competition as well as Most Unique Costume competition. He got very famous for that night. Too bad he can't get any girl's number or else Larxene would kill him. Larxene joined them in Halloween Town, dressed up as an elegant elf queen with a killer instinct. She also got stares from the men, but Axel scared them off with his fire.

Namine and Riku won the Best Matching Couple competition. And Sora kept on correcting people who asked is he Kairi's killer. Roxas also won a reward for been the first man who dressed up as an angel. When he went on stage to accept the reward, he pulled Xion up as well and kissed her in front of everyone, earning more clappings and whistlings from the crowd. Xion couldn't do anything else but blushed.

Soon, it was time to go home. Everyone was exhausted and most of them dozed off on the train ride back to Twilight Town. As for Roxas, he kept on eating candy, one after another. Xion woke up from her light sleep and told her boyfriend, "Don't eat too much, Roxas. Or you will get a toothache for sure."

"I'll be fine, Xion. I'll brush my teeth after I got home, okay?"

Xion smiled, nodded her head then laid her head back onto Roxas's shoulder before dozing off again. The rest of the way home was quiet but in a good way.

~*~Sweet, Sweet Halloween~*~

Xion walked to Roxas's home in the next morning and knocked onto the door thrice. Soon, the door swung opened and Roxas's mom stood in the door. A smile pasted on her face. "Oh. Good morning, Xion. How are you?"

"Good morning. I'm fine, thank you. Is Roxas home?" Xion asked.

"Yes he is. Still sleeping, I believe. You can go check on him." Roxas's mom stepped aside and let Xion to go in.

"Thank you." Xion thanked and walked up to Roxas's bedroom. She stopped in front of the door and knocked. "Roxas?"

When there is no answer, Xion opened the door slowly. There, on the bed, is a sleeping Roxas, who is still wearing his angel's costume, but he had taken off his wings and halo.

Xion smiled and walked into the room, closed the door behind her. She walked towards Roxas and said, "Roxas~ Wakey wakey~" She shook him by his shoulder softly. Roxas groaned, turned from his side and lay onto his back. "10 more minutes, mom…"

Xion giggled softly and shook him again, stronger this time. "Rox~ Wake up, you lazy angel."

Roxas groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times to get use to the light then turned to look at Xion. He quickly sat up and asked, "X-Xion? Why are you her- Ouch!"

Roxas quickly cupped his right cheek with a pain expression on his face.

"What is it, Roxas? Are you okay?" Xion asked worriedly.

"I'm f-fine… I have a toothache…"

Xion pouted and said, "See. I told you not to eat so many candies. And you must have not brushed your teeth last night."

"Sorry, hon…" Roxas said.

Xion flushed a light pink at the calling then asked, "Where does it hurt?"

Roxas lifted up his hand from his right cheek and pointed to where it hurts. Xion smiled warmly and kissed at the area where he pointed at. The blonde blushed at the contact.

Xion smiled and said, "I'll help you kiss it better."

Roxas smiled back then said, "Then this place hurts too." He pointed to his left cheek. Xion leaned in and kissed where he pointed.

Roxas kept on smiling then pointed back to his right cheek. "This place still hurts."

Xion smiled and leaned forwards to kiss it. Just when her lips almost touched his cheek, Roxas turned his head, so their lips met instead. They shared the kiss for a minute before Xion pulled away with a cute pout on her face. "You're lying."

"Hahaha. Nop. My tooth really hurt, but you kissed it better. You looked so cute when you pouted. Come here," Roxas said and wrapped his arms around Xion's waist, pulling her to him and together, they fell onto the bed.

"Ah!" Xion yelped in surprise as she was pulled towards Roxas then landed onto his bed. She turned to Roxas and said, "What's that for?"

Roxas grinned and pulled her closer to him. "For the kiss." He replied as he dug his nose into her hair and kissed her head. Xion smiled and snuggled closer into his chest.

"Why do you choose to dress up as an angel, Roxas?" Xion asked.

"Kairi and Namine forced me to. They tried to make me wear a dress or a diaper. It took me a lot of effort to make them agreed to let me wear a T-shirt and pants." Roxas replied without moving.

"Do you want dress up as an angel?" Xion asked softly. She thought he chose to be an angel himself, and not been forced by Namine and Kairi. If he didn't want to be an angel in the first place, it would make her kinda disappointed.

She heard Roxas chuckled. "Of course I want to. I got to be your guardian angel. I wonder why I didn't think of that for the past few years." Roxas pulled away slightly to look at Xion and continued, "I love you, Xion. I would always be your guardian angel, even when I didn't wear this outfit. I want you to know that."

Xion smiled and snuggled even closer to Roxas. "I love you too. And I would be your guardian angel as well. I'll always look over you. Even after I died."

Roxas lifted Xion's head up by her chin and said, "You will never die, Xion. I won't let you. We would spend the rest of our life together, and even if we have to die, we'll die together. I can't live without you, Xion."

Xion smiled as a tear rolled down from her eyes. "I can't live without you too…"

Roxas smiled back and hugged Xion even tighter, scared that if he didn't hold her tight enough, she would slide away from him forever.

"I love you, Xion. And I always will…"

The couple soon drifted off to a light sleep, unaware what the future would bring them. But they know, whatever happened, they will forever be connected.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end for this Halloween event! But not the end for the whole story. Cause, as I said above, this would continue to 'Just One Last Time', then to 'Just One More Time'.<strong>

**PLZ DON'T DO WHAT AXEL DO! WEARING A BURNING CLOAK IS DANGEROUS! Axel can because this is fiction.  
><strong>

**Thx u for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! Happy Halloween or Happy Belated Halloween!  
><strong>

**A review and/or fav would be uber awesome! See ya!  
><strong>


End file.
